Viola
by tasha'dee
Summary: "Never trust a woman with purple eyes; she will lead you to your death."


Viola.

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything except the storyline and my own characters; if I did I would be in Texas with my own cowboy or have an Italian boyfriend.**

* * *

"_Never trust a woman with purple eyes; she will lead you to your death."_

My Grandmother told me that, and even though I had watched as her eyes unfocused and her expression became one of horror and despair, I never believed her; I waved her off as though she was getting crazy in her old age. The second time though, that unnerved me and caused doubt to trickle into my mind, Susan Baker may be an elderly woman, but she was no liar and a terrible actress, the desperation that was laced in her voice was very real and that frightened me to no end, I was just too stubborn to admit it.

"_Visita__ al __Castello__di__ Volterra."_

The voice was like honey, even over the crowds, shouting and dancing for the feast of St. Marcus, you could hear it, it washed over you and reeled you in, leaving you feeling desperate to hear more of it, stripping you of your inhibitions and making you want to drop to your knees and beg just to be able to be near the owner of the voice so you could hear it again once more. It was hypnotically beautiful, yet made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up in warning, alerting your brain and leaving a tingling feeling in all of your senses. It was danger and I was the magnet that drew it in.

"_Seguimi__."_

My legs had moved of their own accord as though my whole body was under her control, the beautiful woman in the red dress, with long flowing mahogany curls and black elbow length gloves, leading us through the magnificent castle. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed three people briskly walking out of the castle, two women and a man, one of them tucked into the mans body as though he were protecting her from something, trying to get them away as fast as possible, like he was trying to get them away from us, but my attention was elsewhere listening to the beautiful people speak.

"_Nice fishing Heidi."  
"Yes, they do look rather juicy."_

No one else had heard their words, all to entranced by the castle, whereas I, I was listening, hanging on their every word. Juicy? Was that a compliment?

"_Juicy?" I murmured._

The woman's head snapped up and her eyes bore into mine, her purple eyes.

"_Never trust a woman with purple eyes; she will lead you to your death."_

The words were in my head taunting me, replaying over and over again, like a mantra, repeating and repeating and repeating, until I heard another voice.

"_Come piccolo."_

The beautiful lady turned around and walked through the double doors leaving me mesmerised by the grace and beauty her walk possessed. I followed behind, all thoughts of my grandmothers warning gone from my mind.

"_Welcome to Volterra."_

The sense of finality that came over me as the doors closed increased with the words spoken by this man, arms wide open in greeting, fake smile on his face and a gleam of evil in his blood red eyes. I could feel it, the end was near.

"_Grazie a __voi __bella__."_

The words were spoken softly into my ear by the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, his crimson eyes almost burned me as he pulled back to look into my eyes, his lips seemed to caress the words as though they were precious and something to remember. He bent his head to my neck and placed a small kiss on my jugular, making me shiver out of fear and a small amount of something else. He whispered words in my ear mostly the words _'__bella__' _and _'__delizioso__' _allowing my body to start to relax though my instincts were still going crazy at me to get out of there, there was no point, I could feel it. His words were charming and I would have thought he was trying to seduce me or something along those lines if he were not telling me my blood smelt delectable, I deeply regretted learning Italian at this point, if I hadn't I would have been blissfully ignorant, because that is what I had been all this time, no?

His teeth sliced into my neck like butter and the pain clouded my mind and stopped all my thoughts as he drained the blood from my body and I would have swore that if you had asked anyone watching as my blood dripped to the floor that it ran the colour of purple.

* * *

M'kaaay then, kind of depressing I know buuut, ***shrugs*** it's just something that popped into my head about what it would have been like to be caught in Heidi's net. I'll answer any questions you have if you want to send a pm or something?

A review for me **equals **kisses on the neck from Alec Volturi.

_**Kisses from Tasha'dee.**_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx._


End file.
